


Feral Hearts

by kimkaiiii



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Aphelios (League of Legends), Lots of Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sett (League of Legends)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/pseuds/kimkaiiii
Summary: Sett experiences his first rut after getting together with Aphelios.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Feral Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, keep expectations low  
> thank you @ladyaxis for helping me with the title which was just going to be 'rut' X'D

Waking up one spring morning, an alluring yet almost intoxicating smell flows through Sett’s nostrils.

Cracking his eyes open slowly from the sunlight invading his bedroom window, he brings a hand to feel at his forehead. Looking down at himself, he realises his body feels tingly, his senses were heightened and a small thin layer of sweat sticks to him like a bodysuit.

An all too familiar feeling. His mating cycle was here.

Groaning, the tanned male seats himself up from the bed, lifting the blanket and see’s a visible tent in his sweatpants. He smothers his face into his palms.

Some visual images of his omega, wet, hot, crying for his cock fill his mind.

_This was dangerous. dangerous._

Minutes had yet to pass, but his condition was worsening already. Muscles trained to perfection and living a healthy lifestyle everyday, may be the was why his body reacted a lot faster during this time of need.

“Sett?”

Oh no.

With a flushed face and hazy mind, Sett peels his face away from behind his hand, staring at the other male and releases out a low snarl, causing the other to flinch.

Stepping closer, Aphelios tries again.

“Sett-”

“ ** _Leave_**.”

Aphelios halts upon hearing the commanding tone.

Brows furrowed and sweaty hair strands barely just covering his eyes, Sett takes a deep breath in and out, only to heavily regret the decision to inhale the even stronger intoxicating smell that was his omegas scent.

“You’re killing me.”

_Like a cool floral breeze._

Sett drops his head to his hands again.

Aphelios watches for any signs harm, deeming himself safe of the current situation. He walks closer towards the tanned male. Sensing the source of his pain closing in, Sett bites his lip, speaking in a strangled voice.

“ _No, don’t come-_ ”

“Is it your cycle?”

The careful delicate voice of his lover was always such a calming and soothing voice to hear in normal circumstances. At this moment, with fresh meat just inches away from him, Sett’s primal instinct takes over for a split second, doing the unthinkable and has Aphelios gasping.

With an incredible animalistic speed, Sett had yanked the standing male down and pinned the Aphelios beneath him, panting heavily.

Large hard on pressed against Aphelios’s thigh, he flushes.

“Why did you... come closer...” with dilated pupils, Sett’s eyes undress the body beneath him, almost drooling at the thought of mating his little lover.

Bringing a hand to rest itself on Sett’s cheek, Aphelios tries to sooth the alpha male.

“I’m your mate, Sett.” Aphelios places a soft peck to the scar upon his nose. “I want to help you.” he caresses the side of his hair.

“Phel...” Sett closes his eyes, nuzzling his head into the cool hand, throat threatening a low purr.

“Alpha heats are different from omega heats, Phel...” Sighing, Sett pulls himself away from the other male, in fear of harming his omega.

“Alpha heats are vicious, there’s no sanity left. Ain’t gonna be me, so I don’t wanna be with you like that...” Sett’s ears flatten, hanging his head low.

_Throb. Huff._

A course of heat runs through Sett’s veins. He shivers.

“J-just leave,”

“I’m not going to leave you in pain by yourself, Sett-”

_Huff. Throb._

The heat was spreading too quickly.

_“-Phel, please, I’m warning you..._ ”

“You were there for me for my heats, Sett, I want to be there for yours...”

Standing up on his knees, he inches closer to the alpha male, placing a careful hand on where Sett’s heart lies.

“I won’t leave.”

Fine line of sanity snapping, Sett cocks his head up ferociously, lunging his arms and hands forward, securing the slim waist of his lover in his hold.

Silence filled the room. Only sounds of the alpha males heavy breathing were evident.

“Sett...?”

“ _That’s okay..._ ”

A low growl leaves Sett’s lips. Salivating, he licks his lips.

Drunk hands wonder under Aphelios’s shirt and pants. One hand slid upwards to feel the slender omega waist, another hand slithers inside his underwear, sliding a finger in between his cheeks, eliciting a yelp from the other.

“ ** _I have no intention of letting you get away anyway..._** ”

**Author's Note:**

> the idea kinda hit to me while i was writing the stripper AU so i thought i should draft this out even if its short, just so it gives me that extra motivation :))  
> lots of mating next chapter :)))) thanks for dropping by


End file.
